dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dragon Ball GT
thumb|200px|Logo Dragon Ball GT początkowo całość miała zakończyć się po 40 odcinkach, zaraz po sadze Baby'ego, jednak postanowiono przedłużyć ją o kolejne 24 odcinki oraz odcinek specjalny Dragon Ball GT: The Hero Legacy. Fabuła Seria ta opowiada dalszą historię Gokū, który zostaje zmieniony w dziecko przez Pilafa, który przypadkowo wypowiada takie właśnie życzenie używając pierwotnych Smoczych Kul. Jest przez to zmuszony do podróżowania przez galaktyki celem zebrania ich wszystkich, by zapobiec unicestwieniu Ziemi. Bohaterowie muszą stawić czoła takim przeciwnikom jak Lord Lude, maszyny-mutanty, tsufurianina Baby, Super #17 czy Złe Smoki. Jest to jedyna seria, która nie jest oparta na oryginalnej historii stworzonej przez Akirę Toriyamę. Sagi Black Star Dragon Ball Saga (odc. 1 - 16) Son Gokū ćwiczy z Ūbem w komnacie ducha i czasu niszcząc przy okazji pałac Dende. Pilaf ze swoimi ludźmi przybywa do Boskiego Pałacu by skraść czarnogwiazdkowe smocze kule. Udaje mu się je odnaleźć, ale spotykają Gokū, który łapie wystrzelone przez nich rakiety. Pilaf mówi jakby było dobrze, gdyby Gokū był dzieckiem. Smok spełnia jego życzenie i kule rozlatują się po kosmosie. Gang Pilafa napada na bank. Pan, która akurat ma randkę jest świadkiem walki gangu z policją. Dziewczynka obezwładnia napastników i ratuje zakładniczkę. Pan idzie z kolegą na spacer, będąc świadkiem napadu pomaga obezwładnić przestępców, powodując strach swego kolegi. Wściekła spotyka odmłodzonego Gokū i nie poznaje go, traktuje go jak małe dziecko. Dopiero Muten Rōshi, który również przybył do miasta rozpoznaje Gokū i mówi jej o tym. Dziadek i wnuczka wracają do domu. Chichi jest zawiedziona odmłodzeniem męża. Cała rodzina Son zastanawia co robić, Videl pociesza teściową. Kaiō mówi im o tym, że jeśli nie zbiorą smoczych kul z powrotem, Ziemia wybuchnie. Dowiadując się o zagrożeniu dla Ziemi, bohaterowie postanawiają wyruszyć w kosmos. Trunks jest zajęty pracą w Korporacji, pracownicy cały czas dodają mu nowych zajęć, a partnerzy biznesowi domagają się spotkań. Vegeta zmusza go do lotu. Son Goten jest zajęty randkami. Bulma buduje statek kosmiczny. Pan chce pomóc przy budowie statku kosmicznego, ale rodzice nie chcą jej pomocy, wchodzi więc do statku, kopie w ścianę odkształca ją i przysłania uszkodzenie szafką, przyciska guzik i statek startuje z nią, Trunksem i odmłodzonym Gokū. Goten jest szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu sprawy, ponieważ nie musi odwoływać randki i umawia się z dziewczyną do kina. Uszkodzony przez Pan silnik odpada, przyjaciele lądują na planecie Olmek. Tam chcą kupić części zamienne do swojego statku, ale Olmeczanie wciskają im mnóstwo niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Przyjaciele trafiają też do hotelu, w którym liczniki podają ceny usług, uciekają z niego i trafią do mieszkańców planety, którym zostaje zabrany dom, z powodu nie płacenia rachunków. Rodzina opowiada im o sytuacji ekonomicznej na swojej planecie. Przyjaciele wracają do statku, który zostaje im skonfiskowany przez roboty Don Kyā, na pustyni spotykają Gila, który zjada ich radar. Gokū łapie go, ponieważ Pan i Trunks nie dają rady. Pan, Gokū i Trunks próbują odnaleźć statek kosmiczny, Gokū namierza komorników, ale jest za mały, by się teleportować. Po dwóch nieudanych próbach przyjaciele włamują się do zamku Don Kyā, który decyduje sprzedać ich statek na złom. Początkowo Ziemianie chcą wykraść statek, ale robią hałas i zwracają uwagę strażników. Trunks i Gokū walczą z nimi, Pan wykrada statek, uciekają razem dźwigiem. Trunks chce naprawić statek, ale brakuje mu części, a Gokū chce jeść. Okazuje się, że znaleziony przez owoc jest owadem i ucieka. Przyjaciele wracają na targ, ale kupcy na widok Pan zamykają sklepy. Ziemianie znajdują listy gończe rozwieszone na budynkach, Pan zrywa je. Przybywa policja. Przyjaciele ukrywają się. Poszukują ich też żołnierze Don Kyā, Ledgic, Sheela i Gale. Ziemianie ukrywają się na dachu, Gokū straszy kobietę, która wyszła rozwiesić pranie, tym samym zwracając na nich uwagę policji. Uciekając wpadają do mieszkania Eskara i jego żony. Starsze małżeństwo daje im jeść, opowiada o sytuacji na planecie. Okazuje się, że im też odebrano statek. Przyjaciele postanawiają się poddać. Po dotarciu do zamku Don Kyā obezwładniają jego żołnierzy. Trunks ratuje Pan, która wpadła w pole elektryczne, a Gokū pokonuje Ledgica. Ledgic odchodzi od Don Kyā i obiecuje Gokū rewanż. Don Kyā godzi się zmienić prawo na Olmek i oddaje ludziom ich dokumenty, na mocy, których zabrano im majątki oraz statki kosmiczne. Przyjaciele dostarczają je do miasta. Mieszkańcy są im wdzięczni. Po naprawie statku okazuje się, że Gil może pełnić funkcje radaru i wskazuje położenie smoczej kuli. Pan i reszta lecą we wskazane miejsce. Trafiają na planetę Wielkich Zwierząt. Wszystko tam jest olbrzymie, drzewa, kwiaty, zwierzęta. Trunks i Gokū odnajdują kulę, ale upada na nią jabłko, które zabiera ptak i zanosi je olbrzymowi. Pan przebiera się za pszczelą królową i skacze po kwiatach. Pszczoły zabierają ją do ula, gdzie karmią ją nektarem i każą pilnować larw. Pan ucieka, spotyka Gokū i Trunksa, którzy uwalniają prawdziwą królową z sieci pająka. Pszczoły goniące Pan, spotykają prawdziwą królową i odlatują razem z nią do ula. Przyjaciele czując zapach ryby odnajdują olbrzyma jedzącego posiłek. Mężczyzna zjada jabłko ze smoczą kulą, która wbija mu się do zęba. Son wybija mu zęba przy pomocy Kamehame-Hy. Przyjaciele wyjmują z dziury w zębie kulę, oddają olbrzymowi ząb i radzą myć zęby po jedzeniu. Gill traci energię, a przyjaciele odlatują z Planety Wielkich Zwierząt.Przyjaciele trafiają na Gelbo. Tam docierają do wioski, w której znajduje się smocza kula. Stanowi ona biżuterię Leny, która ma zostać żoną Zoūnamy. Nadchodzi potwór, który wywołuje trzęsienie ziemi poprzez ruchy wąsów. Po rozmowie z nim Lena mdleje. Pan postanawia walczyć z Zūnamą. Tymczasem Gokū kradnie z kuchni jedzenie, denerwując miejscowe kucharki. Chce go upić i obciąć mu wąsy. Początkowo przynętą, która przebierze się za Lenę ma być Gokū, ale jej ubranie jest na niego za duże, więc Trunks przebiera się za dziewczynę by odciąć potworowi wąsy, którymi ten wyczuwa trzęsienie Ziemi. Zūnama zabiera Trunksa do wnętrza wulkanu, który jest jego domem, kiedy potwór szuka dla niego sukienki, chłopak gubi perukę i przedstawia się jako Teresa. Pan, Gokū i Doma trafiają do jego kryjówki. Trunks podaje Zūnamie alkohol, ale ten nie pije. Chłopak polewa alkoholem ciastka i daje potworowi, w ten sposób upijając go. Pojawiają się Doma, Gil, Gokū i Pan. Trunks przebiera się w męskie ciuchy i walczy z Zūnamą, który zasypia. Doma obcina mu jeden wąs. Potwór budzi się i wywołuje trzęsienie ziemi. Pod wpływem alkoholu nie jest w stanie ocenić, kiedy ono się kończy i drga dalej po jego zakończeniu. Przyjaciele orientują się w sytuacji, Pan mówi Zūnamie o jego podstępie. Okazuje się, że ciało Zūnamy reaguje na aktywność sejsmiczną i w miarę jak ona rośnie potwór odwiedza wioskę Kelbo. Nadciąga wybuch wulkanu wszyscy uciekają z wulkanu, Gokū odpycha potok lawy Kamehame-Hą. Po opuszczeniu jeziora połączonego z komorą wulkanu, Gokū niszczy górę. Doma wraca do Leny, która oddaje im smoczą kulę, którą kradną Bracia Parapara. Zūnama zostaje w wiosce pod warunkiem, że będzie ostrzegać jej mieszkańców przed trzęsieniami ziemi. Następnie rusza za braćmi Para Bara, którzy ukradli im kulę oddaną przez mieszkańców planety za pomoc. Gdy na drugi dzień przychodzi Zūnama Trunks udaje Lenę. Jej chłopak Doma postanawia iść razem z Gokū i Pan walczyć z potworem. Przyjaciele ruszają za braćmi Para Bara, którzy ukradli im kulę oddaną przez mieszkańców planety za pomoc. Komputer proponuje braciom zaprowadzić wojowników na planetę zamieszkaną przez mięsożerne gąsienice, Mūmy. Parabara uciekają, a Trunks goni ich musząc po drodze ominąć pas meteorów, z którymi zderza się przez zbytnią pewność siebie. Pan jest wściekła. Bracia zawodzą ich na planetę Beehay. Sami lecą na Planetę Lūd, gdzie Dolltaki zmienia w lalkę najemnika, który nie zdobył smoczej kuli. Siłą mężczyzny zostaje dodana do mocy Lūda. Dolltaki mówi braciom, że przeoczyli jedną kulę, ale pozwala im po nią wrócić. Bracia wracają na Beehay, gdzie nie rozchodzą się fale radiowe i Gill nie może namierzyć smoczej kuli. Mūmy atakują Ziemian. Kiedy przyjaciołom nie udaje się uciec, opuszczają statek i walczą z gąsienicami, ale ich ataki odbijają się od głów potworów. Bracia wykorzystują sytuację iw chodzą na ich statek, by odnaleźć przeoczoną kulę. Pan i reszta walczą z Mūmami nie dając im rady, a bracia przeszukują ich statek. Gdy nie znajdują kuli obserwują walkę Gokū i reszty ze statku. Gokū zauważa, że końce gąsienic są słabo chronione i udaje mu się kilka powstrzymać. Trunks i Pan wiążą kilka gąsienic na supełki. Po walce z gąsienicami bracia obezwładniają Pan i resztę przy pomocy tańca, pierwszy zaczyna tańczyć Gill, potem Pan, Trunks i Gokū. Taniec ich wyczerpuje, ale wabi też Mūmy, które straszą braci. Dzięki gąsienicą udaje im się uciec, bohaterowie obezwładniają braci i wiążą, Gokū je, a Pan z Gillem przeszukują ich statek. Nie znajdują kuli, ale Gill odczytuje słowa z ekranu głównego komputera, który bierze je za komendę głosową i wraca na Lūd z Pan i robotem na pokładzie. Oboje lecą na planetę Lūd. Gokū i Trunks zostają na Beehay. Tymczasem Dolltaki zmienia w lalki jeńców, którzy zaatakowali Lūd i dodaje ich energię do mocy Lorda Lūda. Pan i Gill lecą na Lūd. Po włączeniu przez statek grawitacji, dziewczynka najpierw wyżywa się na Gillu, potem prosi go o sterowanie statkiem. Gdy okazuje się, że robot tego nie umie, sama wciska guzik, który strąca ją do luku bagażowego. Tam dociera na Lūd. Gill zjada bagaże ze statku braci i namierza smoczą kulę. Pomimo ostrzeżeń Gilla Pan idzie do zamku Dolltakiego. Poprzez magazyn z naczyniami na energię dla Lūda, trafia do jego świątyni. Tam pokonuje strażników, którzy zagradzają jej drogę i kradnie smoczą kulę. Lord Lūd zmienia ją w lalkę. Trunks i Gokū wymuszają na braciach odpowiedź, gdzie jest Pan. Jeden z braci wygaduje się i chłopcy lecą na Lūd. Tam zmuszają braci do opuszczenia statku i docierają do świątyni Lūda, który zamienia braci i kilku swoich wiernych w lalki. Dolltaki podstępem bije Trunksa i wykorzystuje mechanicznego lwa do walki z Gokū, który burzy na niego trop niszcząc go. Energia braci zostaje dodana do energii Lūda. A Mutchy Motchy przybiera postać wojownika i atakuje Gokū. Gill znajduje zmienioną w lalkę Pan, ale odbiera ją Dolltaki. Mutchy Motchy atakuje Gokū i Trunksa, jego bicz ożywia martwe przedmioty, które atakują bohaterów, którzy walczą z nimi technikami kontaktowymi i atakami energetycznymi. Robot bije Gokū, który zmienia się w SSJ i w tej postaci z nim walczy. Trunks przysypany płytkami podłogowymi również zmienia się i w tej formie pokonuje Mutchy Motchego. Dolltaki, zmienia swoich wyznawców w lalki i dodaje ich moc do mocy Luda, wśród nich są chorzy liczący na uzdrowienie. Guru zabiera zmienioną w lalkę Pan do swojej komnaty i bawi się nią. Kiedy widzi na ekranie przebieg walki swoich robotów z Gokū i Trunksem, aktywuje Lūda. Pan ogląda wszystko z jego kieszeni. Chłopcy walczą z robotem, a Dolltaki zabiera Pan do swojego pokoju, gdzie czesze ja i chce przebrać. Kontaktuje się z nim Doktor Myū, który przypomina Dolltakiemu ile mu zawdzięcza i upomina się o smocze kule. Myū ogląda walkę Gokū z Lūdem. Trunks i Gokū zmieniają się w SSJ i biją robota, ale nawet w swej zwykłej formie dają mu radę. Widząc to Myū żąda oddania mu Pan, kiedy Dolltaki nie godzi się na to, Myū zmienia też jego. Oboje służą jako źródło energii dla robota Lūda, który osiąga pełną moc. W tej formie Goku i Trunks nie dają mu rady. W jego wnętrzu Pan budzi koszmar o całującym ją Dolltakim. Dziewczynka widzi, że guru leci w jej stronę, bije go i atakuje ki. Ich awantura budzi pozostałych wchłoniętych przez Luda. Ludzie atakują go, ale mówi im, że bez niego nie wyjdą na zewnątrz. Pan z pomocą braci Parabara wyciska z niego informacje o możliwości pokonania Lūda. Bracia Para Bara przekazują ją Gokū. Trzeba atakować razem ze środka i z zewnątrz serce robota. Gokū i Pan nie mogą się zsynchronizować, pomimo tego, iż bracia kontaktują ich telepatycznie. Dopiero zmiana hasła, powoduje jednoczesny atak Gokū i Pan i zniszczenie Lūda. Po pokonaniu robota, wszystkie jego ofiary są uwolnione i wracają do dawnych postaci. Dolltaki ucieka w kosmos, a Gokū zdobywa smoczą kulę. Przyjaciele odlatują z Lud, na statku Pan gotuje posiłek, który nie smakuje Gillowi. Pan denerwuje się na niego. Przypadkowo słyszy, jak Trunks i Gokū rozmawiają o powrocie na Ziemię i zastąpieniu jej Gotenem. Dziewczynka płacze, Gill podaje jej chusteczkę. Przyjaciele lądują na pustynnej planecie. Skolopendra atakuje ich i uszkadza im statek. Pan chce pomóc w naprawie, ale nikt nie chce jej pomocy więc odchodzi. Kończy jej się woda. Gill leci jej szukać. Pan mdleje i jest narażona na atak skolopendry, przed, którą ratuje ją robot. Gill odnajduje oazę z wodą i smoczą kulę, którą oddaje Pan. Pan godzi się z Gillem, którego wcześniej nie lubiła i tuli go. Odnajdują ich Gokū i Trunks, którzy uzupełniają zbiorniki z wodą i Trunks dziękuje jej i Gillowi. Mężczyzna przeprasza Pan i decyduje, że dziewczynka poleci z nimi dalej. Tymczasem Dolltaki trafia na planetę Gilla, gdzie tłumaczy się Myū. Okazuje się, że na fotelu siedzi Generał Rild, który ma rozkaz zabić guru. Po wykonaniu zadania Myū zleca mu pojmanie Gokū, Trunksa i Pan. Pan i Gill grają w grę komputerową, robot zawsze wygrywa. Gokū tłumaczy jej, że jest zaprogramowany, a dziewczynka żąda rewanżu, a Gill ma dość. Kiedy mijają M-2, Gill zaczyna tęsknić za domem. Pan i Gill nalegają by polecieli na planetę Gilla, za którą on tęskni. Tam Gokū gryzie metalowe jabłko, Pan chce je zabrać jako ozdobę, a Gill je zjada. W opuszczonym mieście Gokū wywołuje roboty,które rozpoznają Gilla. Robocik udaje, że nikogo nie zna i odlatuje na spotkanie z Rildem. Po powrocie do Pan i reszty prowadzi ich w zasadzkę Komanda M. Atakują oni Pan, ale Trunks i Gokū zasłaniają ją i zostają pojmani i uśpieni gazem usypiającym. Pan udaje się uniknąć ataku. Gill namawia roboty z Komanda M, by zostawili Pan w spokoju i razem z towarzyszami i pojmanymi Saiyanami leci do bazy zostawiając Pan w mieście. Baby Saga (odc. 17 - 40) Pan próbuje przeniknąć do siedziby Rilda. Przebrana za krzak zostaje staranowana przez maszerujące roboty. Ze złości bije jednego z nich. Dziewczynka przenika do budynku. Przypadkowo trafia na taśmę produkcyjną, gdzie konstruuje się roboty. Przebrana za jednego z nich idzie na apel odznaczenia Gilla. Rild daje mu medal za sprowadzenie Saiyan i smoczej kuli. Okazuje się, że robot, za którego przebrała się Pan ma dyżur. Dziewczynka nie może przejść przez ścianę, więc zabierają ją do utylizacji razem z innymi zepsutymi robotami. Tam jeden z robotów z uszkodzonym aparatem mowy i nogami mówi jej gdzie jest Gokū. Pan ratuje go i kilka innych robotów przed zgnieceniem. Roboty analizują parametry Gokū i Trunksa. Siła Gokū jest dla nich niezmierzona. Gill pokazuje im techniki Saiyan, które są wszczepione we wspomnienia komanda M. Pan idzie do laboratorium atakuje ją robot z komanda. Początkowo nie daje mu rady, ale kiedy robot opowiada jej o zdradzie Gilla, wściekła wydziela taką ki, że niszczy jego mechanizm i wywarza drzwi. Gokū budzi się, a roboty biją Pan. Wściekły Gokū uwalnia się z tomografu i grozi robotom, jego moc uwalnia i budzi Trunksa. Gokū każe Trunskowi za brać nieprzytomną Pan na statek, sam walczy z komandem. Początkowo daje się bić sprawdzając ich siłę. Kiedy Gokū zaczyna mieć przewagę, roboty łączą się w Super Mega Cannon Σ, który jest za wolny dla Gokū. Saiyanin mówi im o tym, Sigma zmienia się i przybiera na szybkości. Pokonuje Gokū i zmienia się w świder. Gokū ucieka przed nim, ale kiedy atakuje pokonuje Sigmę. Ostatecznie niszczy go Kamehame-Hą. Rild i Gill oglądają walkę na ekranie, kiedy Sigma przegrywa, leci na miejsce walki, zająć się Gokū. Trunks zabiera Pan na statek, okazuje się, że go splądrowano i odebrano kule. Trunks szukając kul trafia Pan puszką, w głowę, co ją budzi. Trunks proponuje jej wodę. Chce poszukać kul, Pan chce iść z nim, ale Trunks proponuje jej posprzątanie kuchni. Pan denerwuje się. Wszyscy wyczuwają ki nadciągającego Lilda. Dołącza do nich Gokū, Trunks mówi mu o kradzieży kul. Nadlatuje Rild, który opowiada im o planach podboju kosmosu przez Myū. Pan rozpoznaje go i atakuje. Trunks i Gokū uznają ją za dobrego wojownika, dotąd traktowali ją jak dziecko. Następny atak Pan zostaje odparty, Rild atakuje ja swoim promieniem, zasłania ją Trunks, który zostaje zatopiony w metalu i teleportowany do laboratorium. Pan leci mu pomóc, Gokū walczy z Rildem. Radzi sobie dobrze, walka rozgrywa się w lesie i w ruinach miasta, które kiedyś zamieszkiwali ludzie. Przybywa komando M, roboty obezwładniają Gokū, który zmienia się w SSJ i niszczy je. Rild wchłania ich szczątki i zmienia się w silniejszą postać, która atakuje Gokū. Pan dociera do laboratorium i włamuje się do środka pokonując pilnujące go roboty, ale Trunks zostaje teleportowany na planetę Myū. Pan spotyka Gilla, chce wyjaśnień, ale Gill każe jej uciekać. Ściany budynku zapadają się i wyrzucają ja na zewnątrz. Pan próbuje drugi raz dostać się do środka laboratorium, ale kiedy dopada Gilla ściany znowu wyrzucają ją na zewnątrz. Dziewczynka próbuje ponownie, za każdym razem niszcząc pilnujące budynku roboty. Za trzecim razem spotyka robota, którego uratowała przed utylizacją, cieszy się, że go widzi. robot mówi jej o potrzebie wyłączenia systemu przeciw intruzom, ale nie chce zdradzić jak to zrobić. Pan uderza go i razem idą do laboratorium przy okazji Pan niszczy kolejne roboty, które zajęły windę. Dziewczynka atakuje Gilla, włącza się system przeciw intruzom, pomagający jej robot wyłącza go. Gill ucieka w ścianę, powraca z armią, roboty pojmują przyjaznego Pan robota, Gill włącza system, który wyrzuca Pan na zewnątrz. Gill oddaje jej czterogwiazdkową smoczą kulę. Gokū walczy z Rildem, którego uszkadza odrywając mu świder z ręki. Rild łączy się z planetą, regeneruje się i zamienia okoliczny las w metal. Teraz cała planeta zaczyna atakować Gokū, który dobrze sobie radzi z przeciwnikiem. Myū ogląda ich walkę na ekranie na swojej planecie, obok leży zamrożony w metalu Trunks. Gokū walczy z Rildem, walczą w kinie przypadkowo włączając film, nagrany jeszcze przez rdzennych mieszkańców M-2. Gokū wylewa napój z automatu na twarz generała. Nadlatuje Pan ze smocza kulą. Rild zamraża oboje w metalu. zostają teleportowani na planetę Myū, który poddaje ich badaniom. Gill teleportuje się tam, wyłącza aparaturę badawczą i atakuje doktora. Robot wyznaje, że Gokū i reszta są jego przyjaciółmi i uwalnia Gokū i Pan. Roboty doktora zabierają płytę metalu z Trunksem, Myū każę im wezwać Rilda. Gill zasłania robotowi drogę i niszczy teleport. Pan wykorzystując zamieszanie odbiera płytę z Trunskem. Roboty odbierają jej płytę i przerzucają się nią. Płyta upada i rozbija się. Pan i Gokū płaczą, Gill wzywa prawdziwego Trunksa. Okazuje się, że chłopiec ukartował to z Gillem, by odkryć sekret Myū. Przyjaciele walczą z robotami Myū, a Trunks zasłania mu drogę do sekretnego pomieszczenia i otwiera drzwi. W środku jest inkubator z Babym. Gill i Trunks opowiadają, jak robocik wtargnął do laboratorium, odmroził Trunksa i zrobił kopię metalowej płyty, by zmylić Myū. Okazuje się, że Gill na Olmek nie pamiętał kim jest, przypomniał sobie na M-2 i razem z Trunksem przejrzeli sekretny pokój Myū. doktor próbuje przeprogramować komputer, który w międzyczasie zepsuł Trunks. Naukowiec nie daje rady i prosi Babiego, by się obudził. Gokū ogląda inkubator z bliska. Baby budzi się na dźwięk słowa Saiyanin i niszczy inkubator, Gill wpada w panikę, Pan, Gokū i Trunks zostają odepchnięci, a Myū ranny. Na polecenie Gokū przyjaciele atakują mutanta. Zostaje zniszczony. Myū ucieka,fragment Babiego wnika przez ranę do jego ciała. Na statku kosmicznym opuszcza je, dobija doktora i obiecuje zemstę, energię chce zdobyć atakują M-2. Gill obiecuje przyjaciołom naprawić statek kosmiczny, okazuje się, że ich nie zdradził, tylko chciał ratować ludzi i inne roboty przed zagładą z rąk mutanta. Tylko Pan chce gonić Myū, ale Trunks tłumaczy jej, że maja znaleźć smocze kule. Kiedy wracają na M-2, Gill odmraża ich statek. Gdy odlatują łapie ich generał Lild. Gokū mówi mu o śmierci Myū i razem z Pan i Trunksem atakują go Kamehame-Hą. Ziemianie odlatują, a z ciała generała wychodzi Baby. Gill namierza kryształową kulę, okazuje się jest ona na statku kosmicznym,który za 9 minut ma zostać wchłonięty przez pobliską gwiazdę. Przyjaciele wchodzą na statek i odnajdują kulę. Gill mówi im, że pomylił się w obliczeniach i zostają im 2 minuty. Pan widzi cień i biegnie za nim. Spotyka robota, który strzela do niej. Gokū i Trunks łapią rakiety, Pan niszczy robota. Gill znajduje rozbitka. Przyjaciele zabierają ich na statek. Muszą porzucić swoje skutery, które są za słabe, by pokonać grawitację gwiazdy. Pan nie daje rady. Gill mocuje się do statku, przyjaciele owijają się jego liną i Kamehame-Hą odbijają się od gwiazdy. Gill wysyła wiadomość na pobliskie planety o rannym rozbitku. Odpowiadają mu mieszkańcy z Planety Vidal. Przyjaciele lecą tam i czekają na wyniki badań. Lekarz mówi im, że chłopiec nie jest ciężko ranny. Gokū chowa się pod stołem. Kosmita budzi się, zakłócając pracę urządzeń elektrycznych w swojej sali i atakuje pielęgniarkę i ochroniarzy. Strażacy próbują zgasić ogień, Gokū ratuje pielęgniarkę i chłopca. Potem Saiyanin ucieka na drzewo w obawie przed zastrzykami. Pan i Trunks próbują przekonać go do zejścia wizją posiłku. Baby w ciele chłopca ogląda ich kłótnie przez okno. Pan idzie do parku, gdzie bawi się z sarenką. Dołącza do niej chłopiec. Chce ją zaatakować, ale pojawiają się Gokū i Trunks. Lekarz zabiera chłopca do szpitala, Baby opuszcza ciało pacjenta i wnika w ciało lekarza, który proponuje Gokū i reszcie posiłek. Gokū wciąż jest głodny, lekarz zaprasza Trunks, by pokazać mu swoja aparaturę. Kiedy Trunks bawi się mikroskopem, Bay atakuje go. Okazuje się, że przyjaciele zastawili na niego pułapkę i Gokū wytrąca mutanta z ciała lekarza. Przyjaciele biją Babiego. Mutant atakuje ich, rani Trunksa i wnika w jego ciało. Chce zaatakować Gokū i Pan, ale Trunks przeciwstawia mu się i odrzuca pasożyta. Baby oślepia ich i ucieka. Opanowuje pasażerkę promu kosmicznego i odlatuje. Odbiera jej i innym pasażerom energię. Gokū przestaje czuć jego ki. Przyjaciele odlatują na poszukiwanie kul. Gokū nadal jest głodny. Na Ziemi Chichi i Bulma rozmawiają w salonie, a Vegeta goli wąsy, ponieważ Bra wstydzi się jego zarostu przed kolegami ze szkoły. Goten umawia się z Palace w parku. Vegeta pokazuje mu się bez zarostu i wstydzi się komentarzy Chichi i Bulmy. Goten i Palace idą do parku, chłopak kupuje jej lody. Tymczasem opętany przez Babiego mężczyzna powoduje wybuch, włamuje się do banku obezwładniając innych włamywaczy i pyta ich o Saiyan, ich zakładnicy wykorzystują sytuację i uciekają. Mężczyzna atakuje butik, kiedy zjawia się Satan, który skacząc z dachu skręca kostkę. Goten początkowo każe Palace nie zwracać uwagi na wybuchy, ale gdy idąc do parku spotykają Satana, ten mówi, że Goten jest jego uczniem i każe mu walczyć z opętanym. Goten początkowo nie chce, ale widząc, że mężczyzna rozmawia z Palace atakuje go. Z tłumu wychodzą kolejni opętani i atakują Gotena. Chłopak obezwładnia ich, policja dziękuje Satanowi. Kolejny mężczyzna z tłumu atakuje Gotena i powala go. baby opuszcza jego ciało, Palace mdleje, Goten każe zabrać ją Satanowi i uciekać. Mistrz zgadza się od razu. Baby niszczy pół miasta, Goten staje z nim do walki. Tymczasem Gokū zabiera smocza kul spod głowy śpiącego tygrysa, udaje mu się, ale potyka się o kamień, przytrzymuje jego wąsa i odrywa go Tygrys budzi się i goni przyjaciół, którzy zeskakując ze skarpy lecą, a tygrys upada w przepaść, ale nic mu się staje. Przyjaciele zdobywają 7-gwiazdkową kulę i odlatują szukać ostatnich dwóch kul. Na następnej odbierają kule dinozaurowi, po którą Gokū musi wlecieć do jego brzucha, wydobywając kulę, przebija mu brzuch i uchodzi z dinozaura powietrze. Stwór okazuje się malutki, Pan opatruje jego ranę, Gokū przeprasza go. Lecąc dalej przyjaciele robią imprezę, Gokū martwi się Babym. Goten walczy z Babym, dzwonią do niego Satan i Palace. Mutant rani go w ramię i wnika w jego ciało. Goten odpycha Satana i zrzuca opatrunek z chusteczki dziewczyny. Na wieść o jego ranach Videl i Son Gohan przylatują do Bulmy. Wraca Goten,jest agresywny w stosunku do Chichi i atakuje Gohana. Matka każę im bić się po za domem. Bracia lecą na pustkowie, Goten nie chce skrzywdzić brata. Mutant atakuje Gohana, który zmienia się w SSJ i zostaje zainfekowany. Na miejsce walki przylatuje Piccolo. Chroni Gotena, ale Gohan atakuje ich obu. Gokū i reszta docierają na planetę, na którą nie dociera ciepło słońca, by znaleźć ostatnią smoczą kulę. Gokū przeziębia się i wpada w rozpadlinę śnieżną, ale udaje mu się znaleźć kulę. Przyjaciele wracają na Ziemię. Chichi, Videl i Bulma opiekują się nieprzytomnym Gotenem, Gohan wyczuwa ki Vegety i wychodzi. Goten budzi się i prosi o wodę. aktywują się w nim komórki Babiego. Chłopiec odpycha Chichi i wychodzi. Vegeta i Bra wracają z zakupów, ojciec wyrywa kierownicę z samochodu chłopaków zaczepiających jego córkę. Ich samochód spada z klifu do morza. Atakuje ich Gohan niszcząc nowe ciuchy Bry. Vegeta każde jej uciekać i walczy z Gohanem. Walcząc niszczą elektrownię wiatrową, dołącza do nich Goten i razem atakują Vegetę. Ranią go i kiedy uwalnia energię, by ich odepchnąć Baby wnika w jego ciało. Vegeta opiera mu się, mutant opowiada mu historię swojego rodu. Okazuje się, że powstał z komórek tsufulskiego naukowca, które po inwazji Saiyan zostały rozesłane po kosmosie i chce zemścić się na Saiyanach. Baby przejmuje kontrole nad Vegetą i czeka na powrót Gokū. Po powrocie na Ziemię bohaterowie oddają Dende smocze kule, Pan chce przywrócić dziadkowi jego wiek, by dobrze się czuć, ale nie jest to możliwe, bo kule znowu rozprysłyby się po Kosmosie. Pan i Gokū wracają do domu, tam są ignorowani przez Chichi i Videl. Do domu wchodzą Goten i Gohan, którzy atakują ich. Gokū zasłania Pan przed atakami Gohana. Pan jest przykro z powodu ataków bliskich i mdleje. Gokū walczy z synami. Tymczasem Majin Bū rozmawia z ludźmi atakującymi Satana i wyjaśnia mu, że on również został zainfekowany, a ludzie zostali opętani. na prośbę Satana Bū wypluwa komórki Babiego i Satana, który pokonuje napierający na niego tłum. kiedy ludzie wstają, by wziąć odwet, Bū zabiera go w góry Paozu. Tymczasem Trunks i Gill wracają do domu. Tu spotykają Bulmę i Vegetę, który zmienia się w Babiego, Trunks przypomina sobie o swoim zainfekowaniu, okazuje się, że komórki Babiego są w nim dalej. Gill atakuje Vegetę, ale zostaje odepchnięty. Bū i Satan docierają na miejsce walki Gokū z synami. Na miejscu pojawia się też Baby w ciele Vegety. Baby mówi Gokū, że wszyscy Ziemianie zostali zainfekowani. Satan grozi Babiemu, który atakuje go. Bū zabiera jego i Pan z pola walki, zmienia ich w czekoladki, zjada i zabiera na daleką północ. Gokū walczy z Babym, na miejsce walki przylatują Trunks i Bra. Chcą zaatakować Gokū, ale Baby nie pozwala im. Gokū zmienia się w SSJ3, ale ze względu na odmłodzenie nie może utrzymać tej formy. Baby pokonuje Gokū, który mimo to jest szczęśliwy z powodu dobrej walki. Dzieci Gokū i Vegety oddają swoją moc Babiemu, który zmienia się w silniejsza postać i atakuje Gokū. Tsuful odbiera ki zainfekowanym Ziemianom, przyjmuje jeszcze silniejsza postać i tworzy kule energii, którą uderza Gokū. Wybuch jest widoczny nawet na dalekiej północy. Bū mówi znajdującym się w jego brzuchu Satanowi i Pan o eksplozji i niewyczuwaniu ki Gokū. Gokū trafia do przestrzeni Sūgorō, który prowadzi grę, której stawką jest powrót do świata żywych. Kosmita przedstawia się jako gangster i rzuca kostką za każdym razem trafiając szczęśliwe pola. Gokū natomiast za pierwszym razem wraca na pole startu ponieważ jego kostka toczyła się za krótko, za drugim musi odpowiedzieć na trudne pytania, każda zła odpowiedź poszerza przepaść, na której dnie są kolce. Gokū wpada tam, ale nie udaje mu się zneutralizować upadek. Na polu strachu ma zostać zostać zmuszony do płaczu poprzez krojenie cebuli, a gdy to nie pomaga widzi Chichi w stroju pielęgniarki, która robi mu zastrzyk gigantyczną igłą. Saiyanin powstrzymuje łzy. Potem Sūgorō trafia w otoczenie pięknych kobiet, Gokū do sauny ze starszymi panami. Potem Gokū trafia na skały pomiędzy wybuchającymi językami lawy. Okazuje się, że Sūgorō jednak oszukuje. Bū wypluwa Pan i Satana dziewczynka płacze za Gokū i mówi dziadkowi o możliwości zniszczenia Ziemi. Dende oddaje Babyemu smocze kule, ten wywołuje smoka i prosi o odtworzenie planety Plant. Smok spełnia jego życzenie, ludzie znów tracą smocze kule. Bulma tworzy statek kosmiczny, którym Ziemianie mają przenieść się na nową planetę Plant. Pan z dziadkiem i Bū docierają do Korporacji Kapsuła. Dziewczynka woła Trunksa, ale dziadek zatyka jej usta i mówi jej, że to już nie jest jej przyjaciel. Kaiōbito teleportuje się na planetę bogów, kiedy stary Kaiōshin łowi ryby i mówi mu, że moc kuli energii Babiego zakłóciła jego teleportację i wypuścił Gokū między wymiarami. Starszy Kaiōshin nie chce mu pomóc, mówi, że w tamtym świecie Gokū musi radzić sobie sam. Gokū rzuca zastanawia się dlaczego Sūgorō idzie lepiej w grze. Kiedy rzucona przez niego kostka przypadkowo upada, krzyczy i sama ratuje się przed upadkiem do lawy. Gokū przygląda się jej i próbuje ją wrzucić znowu. Okazuje się, że to Sūkogorō, syn Sūgorō, który przyjmuje prawdziwą postać. Gokū nazywa ich oszustami, szef kasyna niszczy je. Saiyanin ratuje Kosmoszopy i może już używać swojej mocy, więc niszczy plan gry. Kaiōbito wyczuwa jego energię i teleportuje go na planetę bogów. Razem ze starszym Kaiōshinem oglądają w kryształowej kuli sytuację na Ziemi, Gokū chce lecieć, starszy Kaiōshin każe mu ćwiczyć, w tym celu Gokū mieli kawę w gigantycznym młynku. Tymczasem Satan i Bū obserwują przenoszenie ludzi na Plant, Pan znajduje Gilla i zabiera go w plecaku, dołącza do dziadka i Bū. Bū zmienia rysy twarzy i połyka ich, wpycha się w kolejkę do statku kosmicznego przed Kurilína. Bulma liczy pasażerów i Kurilín musi lecieć innym kursem. Na Plant Satan i Pan opuszczają ciało Buu, Pan chce podać ludziom środki przeczyszczające, w tym celu leci i rzuca tabletkami do ust ludzi oddających hold Babyemu. Videl powstrzymuje ją, pojawia się Gohan, który chce ją zainfekować komórkami Tsufula. Baby każe ją zlikwidować, Gohan dusi ją i chce dobić. Ratuje ją Ūb, który atakuje Gohana. Ūb walczy z Babym, a rodzice atakują Pan. Kiedy chłopiec bije mutanta, wszyscy Saiyańscy słudzy chcą mu pomóc. Baby atakuje ich i walczy z Ūbem. Chłopiec zostaje ranny. Pan atakuje Babyego, Satan chce ja powstrzymać i prosi Bū o pomoc. Baby bije ją. Bū zabiera dziewczynkę i Satana w bezpieczne miejsce, żegna się z Satanem, dziękuje mu za przyjaźń, obiecuje pamięć i idzie pomóc Ūbowi, którego Baby atakuje Genki-Damą. Bū wchłania jej energię, która wybucha w jego wnętrzu. Demon mówi Ūbowi o ich wspólnej historii i jego cząsteczki wnikają w ciało chłopca, łączą się z jego komórkami i goją jego rany. Ūb zmienia się i atakuje Babyego, który leci opowiedzieć poddanym o planach podboju wszechświata. Tymczasem Starszy Kaiōshin, Kaiōbito i Gokū oglądają wszystko w kryształowej kuli. Widząc porażkę Ūba, starszy Kaiōshin decyduje się przyspieszyć pojawienie ogona u Gokū. Sūkogorō zmienia się w obcęgi, a jego ojciec i bogowie próbują wyciągnąć Gokū ogon. Kiedy nie udaje im się tego zrobić ciągnąc Gokū za jego zalążek, Sugorō przywiązuje go do skały, kiedy i to nie pomaga, Gokū przywiązuje do skały Najwyższego Kaiōshina i każe mu złapać za ogon szczypcami, sam ucieka. Udaje im się wyciągnąć ogon i Kaiōbito przyprowadza go na Ziemie, gdzie Baby walczy z Ūbem. Początkowo Ūb daje mu radę i zamienia ludzi w czekoladki, by ich chronić. Baby odpycha jego atak i zmienia chłopca w czekoladkę, którą zjada. Widzi to Gokū, który pokazuje przeciwnikowi ogon i zmienia się w SSJ3. Walczy z Babym, ale zostaje pokonany. Leżąc widzi Ziemię i wspomina swoje dzieciństwo i najbliższych. Jego ogon reaguje na światło Ziemi i Gokū zmienia się w Ōzaru. Podczas przemiany osiąga formę SSJ i przybiera pozostać Golden Ōzaru. W tej postaci zaczyna walczyć z Babym, przy okazji wszystko niszcząc. Pan czując energię dziadka leci na miejsce walki, za nią biegnie Satan. Gokū atakuje budynek, z którego uciekają ludzie razem z Chichi, Brą i Videl. Saiyani omal nie tratuje ludzi na zewnątrz. Dziewczynka rozbija odłamki zagrażające jej mamie i babci oraz każe im uciekać. Próbuje nawiązać z nim kontakt, ale dziadek odpycha ją. upadając Pan wypada strój, który dostała od dziadka przed pierwszym swoim turniejem sztuk walki. Dziewczynka pokazuje mu ten strój. Dziadek dalej ją odpycha, z pakunku ze strojem wypada zdjęcie z wakacji. Gokū patrząc na zdjęcie przypomina sobie tamte czasy, jak tłumaczył Pan dlaczego morze jest słone i rozmawiał z Chichi i wakacjach. Pan wspomina jaka była wtedy szczęśliwa i opowiada o tym Gokū. Jej łza upada na jego palec, Gokū zjada ją i przypomina sobie więcej szczegółów. Patrząc na Ziemię osiąga poziom SSJ4. Gokū przypomina sobie kim jest, Pan rozmawia z nim. Gokū prosi Satana, by zaopiekował się ich wspólną wnuczką i leci walczyć z Babym, który razem z Bulmą analizuje co się stało. Początkowo testuje jego moc, potem kontratakuje, kosmoszopy i Kaiōshini oglądają walkę w kryształowej kuli i dopingują Gokū. Saiyanin chce ocalić Bulmę, która zostaje wierna Tsufulowi. Kobieta tworzy Generator fal Bruitsa i kieruje te fale w stronę Babiego. Tsuful zmienia się w wielką małpę i atakuje Gokū. Satan i Pan oglądają ich walkę z ukrycia. Baby w formie Ōzaru niszczy wszystko. Pan ratuje przed nim Satana i atakuje Tsufula. Gokū ratuje ich i atakuje Babiego. Bulma próbuje nawiązać z nim kontakt, ale siada łączność. Gokū chce teleportować go na inną planetę, ale nie daje rady. Baby odzyskuje panowanie i atakuje swoich ludzi, w tym Chichi i Videl. Gokū ratuje je i oddaje pod opiekę Pan i Satana, który pociesza zmartwioną wnuczkę, która chce je obudzić. Gokū walczy z Babym. Mutant atakuje ziemię. Fala uderzeniowa przewraca rodzinę Kurilína, która robi zakupy w ramach rekompensaty za pozostanie na Ziemi. Bogowie i Sūgorō oglądają ich walkę, Kaiōbito nie chce teleportować się na Ziemie, bo jest uczulony na sierść goryla. Sūkogorō łapie motylka. Baby chce zaatakować Ziemie po raz drugi. Gokū powstrzymuje go, ale traci przytomność. Baby chce go dobić, ale właśnie zaczyna działać wcześniejszy atak Gokū i mutant traci przytomność, przy okazji niszcząc kilka budynków. Jego poddani dopingują swojego pana. Satan i Pan oglądają walkę zza murów. Bulma po odzyskaniu przytomności kieruje fale Bruitsa na Babiego, który budzi się i odzyskuje siły. Gokū też odzyskuje przytomność, ale sił starcza mu tylko na jeden atak. Najstarszy Kaiōshin mówi Kaiōbito, że Święta Woda może uwolnić ludzi od komórek Tsufula i każe odtruć Trunksa i resztę,by dobili Tsufula. Kaiōbito nie wie gdzie jej szukać, więc Najstarszy mówi mu gdzie. Kaiōbito teleportuje się do Boskiego Pałacu, tam szuka Świętej Wody, ale jest wiele różnych naczyń i Kaiōshin nie może jej znaleźć. Atakują go Dende i Mister Popo. Kaiobito rzuca w nich naczyniami z różnymi płynami, kiedy zaszczuwają go pod ścianę, Kaiōshin przypadkowo rzuca naczyniem ze Świętą Wodą, która trafia w Pana Popo. Popo odzyskuje kontrolę, więc Kaiōbito traktuje wodą Dende. Po jego odtruciu leci na planetę Tsuful, gdzie podaje Wodę Trunskowi i każe mu zaatakować Babiego. Trunks leci walczyć, ale Baby budzi się, a Kaiōbito odtruwa Gohana. Najstarszy Kaiōshin i Kosmoszopy oglądają walkę Gokū z Babym w kryształowej kuli. Baby bije osłabionego Goku, Pan wyrywa się Satanowi i atakuje Babiego, który uderza ją i chce dobić. Trunks atakuje Babiego, Gohan łapie Pan. Dziewczynka poznaje ojca i wujka. Baby chce zaatakować Gokū. Trunks i Goten chcą się scalić, okazuje się, że i tak nie dali by rady Babyemu. Gokū prosi ich oddali mu swoją ki. Pan wraz z Gohanem, Gotenem i Trunksem oddają swojemu dziadkowi energię by zregenerować jego moc. Baby chce ich zaatakować, ale Ūb atakuje go od środka. Okazuje się, że specjalnie dał się zmienić w czekoladkę i zjeść. Baby walczy z chłopcem, a Pan, Gohan, Goten i Trunks oddają energię Gokū. Baby wypluwa Ūba i atakuje Saiyan. Satan szuka Pan w pyle i rozpacza nie mogąc znaleźć Pan, okazuje się, że uratował ją Gokū, ulatując z nią w górę. Son oddaje wnuczkę Satanowi i walczy z Babym. Energia Saiyan regeneruje jego rany i Gokū odpiera ataki Babyego. Baby atakuje go kulą energii, Gokū wchłania ja i dodaje do swojej ki. W tej postaci pokonuje Babyego, który upada w miejsce, gdzie jego rodzina i przyjaciele oglądają walkę. Ūb ratuje Satana, reszta ucieka sama. Gokū odrywa Babyemu ogon. Ponieważ ciało tsufula urosło razem z przemianą w wielka małpę, Baby opuszcza ciało Vegety, który odzyskuje przytomność. Satan atakuje go, ale kiedy Baby przyjmuje prawdziwą postać prosi o pomoc Saiyan. Synowie Gokū, Trunks i Pan idą walczyć. Baby oślepia ich i wraca do bazy, odpycha Bulmę i ucieka statkiem kosmicznym w kosmos. Gokū czeka aż pojazd zrówna się ze słońcem i Kamehame-Hą zestrzeliwuje go na słońce. Baby ginie. Kaiōbito używa Świętej Wody, by pozbyć się komórek Babyego z ciał ludzi. Kaiōbito podają ją ludziom obecnym na Tsuful, a ludzie przebywający na Ziemi są nią skropieni z pałacu Dende. Ziemię nawiedzają erupcje wulkanów, trzęsienia Ziemi i uskoki. Gokū pyta Dende o smocze kule, ani on ani Pan Popo nie pamiętają jak kule zostały im zwrócone. Dende przypomina sobie, że był wtedy pod władaniem Babiego i oddał kule Mutantowi. Pan chce pokazać koleżance poziom SSJ4. Pan opowiada reszcie jak Baby zużył smocze kule na odtworzenie Plant. Ziemię nawiedzają trzęsienia Ziemi. Trunksowi udaje odzyskać łączność z Plant. Vegeta chce teleportować na Plant. Bulma i Chichi chcą powrócić na Ziemię, a przebywający na Ziemi mężczyźni i Pan chcą przekonać ludzi do ewakuacji. Satan namawia ludzi do ucieczki i przedstawia im plan ewakuacji. Trunks zabiera ludzi z ulicy, Gohan ze stadionu, Vegeta ogłusza mężczyzn w centrum handlowym, by Goten mógł ich zabrać, Gokū ratuje zwierzęta, w tym dinozaury, konie i gryzonie. Z farmy ucieka rodzina, która ratuje wszystkie swoje zwierzęta. Kiedy rodzice pakują je na statek kosmiczny, ich syn goni psa i oddala się od rodziny. Gokū sprawdza czy kogoś nie pominął, ratuje alkoholika spod sklepu, parę uwięzioną na łódce i hinduistycznego mnicha. rodzice odkrywają, że nie ma Dory. Gokū leci po niego. Pod chłopcem zapada się Ziemia. Ratuje go Piccolo. Gokū odnajduje ich, ale nie ma już siły na teleportację, Nameczanim oddaje mu swoja energię, ale podczas teleportacji puszcza jego ramię. Gokū ratuje Dorę i jego pieska. Piccolo żegna się z Gohanem i ginie razem z Ziemią. Nameczańskie smocze kule odtwarzają Ziemię. Wszyscy przyjaciele są na przyjęciu u Bulmy, kiedy Trunks przywozi Gilla, który leci do Pan. Chichi i Bulma rozmawiają o Gokū i myją naczynia. Walczy w Turnieju Sztuk Walki w kategorii dorosłych, ale dowiaduje się, że Satan chce ją uczynić swoją następczynią, więc rezygnuje przed półfinałami. Potem ogląda Turniej z rodzicami siedząc na trybunach. Goten widząc napastnika rozmawiającego z Palace atakuje go i pokonuje podobnie jak dwóch pozostałych. Super #17 Saga (odc. 41 - 47) Satan organizuje turniej, który ma wyłonić jego następcę. Mężczyzna ustanawia takie zasady, że Gokū musi walczyć z dziećmi. Saiyanin pokonuje kolejnych przeciwników, kiedy dochodzi do finałów zjawia się Vegeta, który odwraca jego uwagę. Jego przeciwnik wypycha go za matę. Gokū przytrzymuje się krawędzi ringu, wtedy chłopiec łaskocze go i Gokū wypada. Pan walczy z dorosłymi, kiedy olbrzym rani ją, dziewczynka denerwuje się i wypycha go z ringu. Pan pokonuje kolejnych przeciwników, kiedy dowiaduje się, że turniej ma wyłonić następcę Satana rezygnuje i z rodzicami ogląda pozostałe walki. Satan tęskni za Majin Bū, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Pan zrezygnowała wychodzi na trybuny. Jego rezygnacja z kariery wojownika jest emitowana w restauracji, gdzie Goten zabiera Palace na hamburgera i uczy ją jak go jeść i na zebranie, na którym jest Trunks. Mężczyzna puszcza radio i korzystając z zamieszania, jakie wywołała rezygnacja Satana leci na turniej. Spotyka wściekłego Vegetę, wycofuje się i dołącza do obecnych na trybunach Kurilína, Gohana i jego rodziny. Turniej wygrywa Papaj, Gokū rozpoznaje w nim Ūba, który zrzuca maskę. Satan staje z nim do walki, Ūb bije go, ale Bū mówi mu, że nie może pokonać bohatera wszystkich ludzi, więc Ūb pozwala się wyrzucić za matę. Gokū z rodziną i przyjaciółmi gratulują mu i mówią, że nie ma się czego wstydzić. Chłopiec godzi się z przegraną. Przyjaciele wracają do domu, Vegeta chce walczyć z Gokū. Obaj uwalniają energię, ale Gokū czuje głód i najpierw chce coś zjeść. Vegeta śmieje się. Bulma, Bra, Videl, Gohan i Pan jest na obiedzie u Chichi i Gokū, kobiety z rodziny Briefsów chwalą jej prostą kuchnię, do póki nie kobieta nie mówi im, że jedzą ropuchy, węgorze i ogony. Przychodzi spóźniony Trunks, który traci przytomność upadając na Pan. Kiedy chłopiec budzi się opowiada im, jak zaatakował go C17, kiedy jechał limuzyną. Cyborg stanął im na drodze i zaatakował ich. Trunks zasłonił kierowcę i został ranny. Zanim odleciał cyborg opowiedział mu, że otworzyło się przejście do piekła. Ludzie na całym świecie obserwują otwierającą się bramę. Mieszkańcy miast, w tym Satan ewakuują się na wieś. Gohan woła rodzinę przed telewizor. We wiadomościach pokazują zmarłych, którzy terroryzują żywych. Doktorzy Gero i Myū przerzucają diabły na Ziemie. Gokū wlatuje do piekła, gdzie spotyka doktorów, chce z nimi walczyć, ale uciekają, atakują go Freezer i Cell. Pan ratuje Satana uciekającego przed armią czerwonej wstęgi. Razem patrzą jak przejście się zamyka, kiedy doktorzy i C17 z piekła opuszczają piekło. Goten chroni Palace. Atakuje ich Puipui, chłopiec pokonuje go. Atakuje go Yakon, Trunks zabija potwora, razem niszczą C19. Palace podziwia siłę Gotena. Vegeta obezwładnia szabrownika wykorzystującego okazje i okradającego sklep. Okazuje się, że to połączona moc dwóch C17, jednego stworzonego przez Myū, drugiego przez Gero otworzyła bramę do piekieł. Pan niesie Satana uciekając przed Lildem, ratuje ich Gohan i każe jej zabrać dziadka w bezpieczne miejsce. Gohan walczy z Lildem, który zamraża jego rękę w metalu. Saibamani atakują Ziemian, Goten i Trunks przyglądają się temu, Ūb mobilizuje ich do walki, sam niszcząc potwory jednego za drugim. Chłopcy zaczynają mu pomagać. Nappa niszczy miasto, Vegeta zabija go. doktorzy Gero i Myū wzywają piekielnego wojownika C17, który walczy z Vegetą. C17 z piekła wzywa C17 z Ziemi. Ludzie dalej się ewakuują, rodzina Kurilína też. C17 atakuje ich i hipnotyzuje C18, by dołączyła do niego. Gokū walczy z Freezerem i Cellem. Rozpoznaje ich techniki, które skopiowali od jego znajomych i unieszkodliwia je. Przeciwnicy atakują uciekające demony. Gokū pokazuje swoją moc i pokonuje ich. Okazuje się, że zmarłych nie można zabić w Zaświatach. Przeciwnicy atakują go technika zwaną piekielny tunel. Gokū spada na dno piekła, gdzie spotyka dziewczynkę, która okazuje się staruszką. Kobieta poddaje go torturom gotowania, łaskotek, wysokich i niskich temperatur. Gokū chce zniszczyć jej maszynę produkującą lód, ale zostaje zamrożony. Frezer i Cell chcą wykorzystać sytuacje i zaatakować Gokū. Gokū uwalnia ciepło, które rozpuszcza lód. Staruszka mówi, że ta tortura działa tylko na zmarłych, którzy są zimni. Gokū zamraża przeciwników, dotykają Freezera przewraca i rozbija ich obu. Gohan walczy z Lildem, który bije go i zamraża mu nogę. Ūb ratuje go i zabija generała. Pan biegnie do Gohana i prosi Gilla, by uwolnił Gohana, robot odmraża jego kończyny. C17 chce zwerbować C18, ale Kurilín i kobieta budzą w nim wspomnienia. Kontrolujący robota doktorzy zmuszają go do zabicia Kurilína, Osiemnastka walczy z Siedemnastką, który chce zaatakować Marron. Osiemnastka walczy z bratem i każe córce uciekać. Dziewczyna ucieka, a jej matka zostaje ranna, ostatkiem sił czołga się do męża, łapie go za rękę i wyznaje mu miłość. Siedemnasty leci w miejsce, gdzie jego piekielny odpowiednik walczy z Vegetą. Oba roboty łączą się . atakują ich Vegeta, Ūb, Goten i Trunks oraz Gohan, wszystkie ataki zostają odparte, a Super C17 obezwładnia ich wszystkich. Bohaterowie ponawiają ataki, ale robot znów odpiera je i atakuje ich wiązkami energii. Gokū widzi walkę w kryształowej kuli. Prosi Króla Yamę o przeniesienie na Ziemie, ale ten nie może mu pomóc. Przebywający w niebie Pikolo prosi, by odesłać go do piekła. Emma nie może tego zrobić, więc Nameczanin niszczy wszystko w niebie, za karę trafia do piekła i obiecuje Gokū pomoc w wydostaniu się. Vegeta atakuje Super C17, ale ten odpiera jego atak, raniąc wszystkich wojowników. Pan, Satan i Gill próbują obudzić nieprzytomnego Gohana. Pan z Gillem i Satanem oglądają walkę z Super C17, który powala Gotena i strzela do Ūba. Cyborg walczy z Vegetą zmuszając go do przejścia w SSJ2. Pomimo tej przemiany pokonuje Saiyanina. Pan ratując Vegetę obezwładnia Dr. Gero wykręcając mu rękę i nakazuje mu rozkazać robotowi przestać, Kiedy Gero odmawia, Gill przystawia mu broń do głowy. Okazuje się, że dr. Myū zaprogramował robota tak, by słuchał tylko jego rozkazów, więc Siedemnastka atakuje ich pociskiem energetycznym. Pan i Gill uciekają. Satan biegnie do nieprzytomnej wnuczki. Kiedy Myū mówi, że nie ma Gokū, Vegeta wstaje i walczy dalej. Tymczasem Piccolo porozumiewa się z Dende i prosi go, by razem otworzyli wrota do piekieł. Po kilku nieudanych próbach, Gokū proponuje, by zsynchronizowali ruchy mówiąc nazwy warzyw. Nameczanie godzą się i otwierają bramę. Gokū dziękuje Piccolo i wraca na Ziemię, gdzie dziękuje Dende. Gokū dociera na miejsce walki i ratuje Vegetę przed pociskiem C17. Chłopiec zmienia się w SSJ i staje do walki z cyborgiem. Zmarli wracają do piekła, dodając pracy Emmie, który nie jest zadowolony. Dziadek opiekuje się Pan i żałuje, że nauczyli ją walczyć, prosi Gokū, by pokonał Super C17. Gokū i cyborg walczą na całej kuli ziemskiej przechodząc przez wszystkie strefy klimatyczne i czasowe. C17 pochłania ataki energetyczne Gokū, bije go i strąca do jeziora. Gokū przyjmuje formę SSJ4 i dalej walczy z C17 dewastując przy tym las. Myū, który obserwuje walkę mówi, że jego robot pochłania energię ataków ki i dodaje ją do własnej. Gokū używa najsilniejszej Kamehame-Hy, by się o tym przekonać. Wzmocniony C17 pokonuje go. Videl leci na miejsce walki niosąc Chichi, która boi się latania i każe jej zejść niżej. Za nimi Bulma i Bra lecą samolotem. Bulma widzi burze, uskoki i erupcje wulkanów. Gokū walczy z Super C17, który atakuje go kulą energii, Gokū robi unik wykorzystując wybuch zagłuszający jego ruchy podchodzi do cyborga i obezwładnia go. Saiyanin zbiera ki jak do Genki-Damy i atakuje przeciwnika. Cyborg robi unik, a Gokū traci siły. Kiedy C17 atakuje pojawia się C18, która blefuje wizją wybuchu bomby obecnej w jej ciele. C17 zabija doktora. Kobieta atakuje brata. Gokū zauważa, że C17 musi przybrać odpowiednią pozę, by pochłonąć moc ataków. Chłopiec atakuje go atakiem Smoka, rani Siedemnastkę i dobija Genki-Damą. Gokū tłumaczy Osiemnastce, że Siedemnastka nie mógł jej zaatakować dlatego, że jest jego siostrą. Okazuje się, że swoją bombę C17 sam wymontował dawno temu. Przylatują Chichi i Videl, Gokū mówi im, że już po wszystkim. Przylatują Bulma i Bra i mówią im o zjawiskach atmosferycznych i geologicznych. Vegeta pomaga Trunksowi, która naprawia Gilla. Trunks, Gokū i Pan zbierają smocze kule, by wskrzesić Kurilína i naprawić szkody wyrządzone przez potępionych, którzy wracają do piekła. Okazuje się, że kule są popękane, mimo to Gokū wzywa smoka, zamiast Shén Lónga pojawia się inny smok. Shadow Dragon Saga (odc. 48 - 64) Pojawia się zły Shen Long,który odmawia spełnienia życzenia,dmucha w bohaterów dymem z cygara i zasysa smocze kule, które rozrzuca po całej Ziemi. Smoki kule znikają. Kaiōshini i Północny Kaiō mówią, że Ziemi grozi katastrofa, ponieważ ludzie zbyt często używali smoczych kul. Na neutralizację złej energii potrzeba 100 lat, bohaterowie używali ich za często, dlatego zła energia osiągnęła punkt krytyczny i zrodziły się złe smoki, w Korporacji Kapsuła pojawiają się Popo i Dende. Dai Kaiōshin obwinia o wszystko Bulmę, która stworzyła smoczy radar. Bulma zrzuca winę na Goku, który leci odzyskać kule. Tymczasem Ziemię spowija zorza, smoki łączą się z Ziemią. Jeden wlatuje do wulkanu, drugi wpada w śnieg, trzeci łączy się z piorunem, czwarty łączy się z trąba powietrzną, piąty łączy się z gleba, szósty wpada do jeziora. Goku orientuje się, że nie wie gdzie szukać. Odnajduje go pan z Gillem, zmusza robocika, by powiedział, że che, by leciała z Goku. Smok z jeziora zatruwa wodę i powoduje gnicie roślinności i budynku. Gill wyczuwa smoczą kulę, ale nie umie podać dokładnego miejsca. widząc uciekających ludzi, Pan pyta ich co się stało. kobieta mówi im, że z jeziora uciekł smok. Pan ratuje atakujących go mężczyzn przed kontratakiem smoka. Dziewczynka kopie smoka, któremu spada na nogę kawałek gruzu. Smok czuje silny ból. Ratuje kobietę przed Dwugwiazdkowym Smokiem, który prowokuje ją aluzjami do wzrostu i wyglądu. Początkowo Pan bije smoka, potem zostaje pokonana dzięki trującej mgle odbierającej moc. Wrzucona do zatrutego jeziora jest uratowana przez Gilla, razem ratują Gokū, Gill odnalazł źródełko, razem z Pan powiększają je, czysta woda wyrzuca ich na powierzchnię. Pan i Goku pokonują smoka i odzyskują 2-gwiezdna kulę, kłócąc się kto po nią zanurkuje. Kulę wydobywa Gill. Środowisko się oczyszcza, Pan nie chce pić wody z rzeki, dociera z Gokū do miasta, gdzie chce kupić napój z automatu, ale atakuje ją elektryczna galareta. Para staruszków wyjaśnia im, że galareta pochłania elektryczność, starsza pani podaje Pan napój i ludzie odchodzą. Nadchodzi 5-gwiazdkowy smok, Pan i Son walczą z nim, smok poraża ich prądem, który jest za słaby dla Saiyan, więc pobiera prąd ze wszystkich możliwych źródeł i rośnie, w tym stanie zamyka bohaterów w galarecie i poraża, ale deszcz powoduje spięcie i uwalnia ich. Smok podstępem przywabia Pan, ale zostaje zniszczony przez Gokū. Pan dostaje kulę. Następnie bohaterowie docierają do rybackie wioski, ale Gillowi kończy się energia, na Pan spada ośmiornica i deszcz ryb, po które przychodzą mieszkańcy wioski. Gokū ratuje chłopca przed ojcem, Bish opowiada Sonowi i Pan o kolejnym smoku i rannych mewach oraz chorych jaskółkach, podejrzewa, że to wina smoka. Smok atakuje ludzi. Gokū i Pan ratują dwóch rybaków, potem walczą ze smokiem, Pan zawstydza życzenie w wyniku, którego smok powstał. Dziewczynka ratuje Bisha. Gdy smok pokonuje Gokū, Pan atakuje Kamehame-Hą, Son włącza się do akcji i pokonują smoka. Mieszkańcy wioski obiecują im, przestać pić i pracować. Pan zaprasza Bisha do siebie i obiecuje nauczyć go latać. Następnie leci z dziadkiem i Gillem nad pustynią, gdzie robot wykrył smoczą kulę. Bohaterowie lądują, ale nic tam nie ma, Gill wykrywa zbliżanie się kuli, nadchodzi 7-gwiazdkowy smok. Smok wywołuje trzęsienia ziemi, po walce smok idzie do miasta, Pan ratuje staruszkę przed zawalonym budynkiem, starsza pani prosi ją o podrzucenie do domu. Pan mówi, że nie ma czasu. Potem ratuje grupę ludzi, którzy wpadli do uskoku. Gokū i Pan walczą z nim, unikają jego fal uderzeniowych na Ziemi i w powietrzu, siadają mu na głowie, przez co niszczy sam siebie. Okazuje się, że smok opanował ciało kreta, a Pan, która złapała smoczą kulę zostaje wchłonięta do wnętrza smoka. Smok zyskuje jej zdolności. Dziewczynka komunikuje się z dziadkiem najpierw prosząc go o ratunek, potem by nie przejmował się nią i walczył. Gdy smok pokazuje ją Gokū, ten wyrywa ją z jego ciała. Po pokonaniu smoka, Son pokazuje jej kule, Pan gdy odzyskuje przytomność, goni go. Pan i Gokū docierają do opuszczonego miasta, gdzie Gill wykrył smoczą kulę. Dziewczynka martwi się zwiększoną aktywnością słoneczną. Bohaterowie spotykają 4-gwiazdkowego smoka. Pan prowokuje go i atakuje, ale szybko zostaje ogłuszona jednym ciosem. Nieprzytomną dziewczynką opiekuje się Gill, atakuje ich Lodowy Smok. 3-gwiazdkowy smok bije Pan, widząc jej stan Gokū wpada w złość, Pan przeprasza go i traci przytomność. W trakcie walki 3-gwiazdkowy smok zasłania się nią, rzuca Pan, Gokū łapie ją i ochrania. Po pokonaniu smoka Pan idzie przez ruiny miasta, wiatr przywiewa jej pusty plecak, wie, że smok zabrał jej kule. Pan dociera do wesołego miasteczka, gdzie Jej dziadek walczy z 1-gwiazdkowym smokiem, widzi dziadka wiszącego na rusztowaniu zniszczonego budynku, krzyczy i woła bliskich na pomoc. Pan wspiera dziadka moralnie w walce, cieszy się gdy Gokū wygrywa, smok odrzuca i bije ją i resztę rodziny Gokū, która przybyła na miejsce walki. Po chwilowym pokonaniu smoka Pan gratuluje Gokū. Gdy smok wchłania wszystkie kule odrzuca Pan i resztę rodziny Son przy pomocy energii. Pan z rodziną obserwuje walkę. Gdy mowa o fuzji pyta co to znaczy, ale nikt nie ma czasu jej wyjaśnić, wpada wtedy w złość, jednak walka tak ją absorbuje, że ogląda i przeżywa pojedynek najpierw Goku i Vegety ze smokiem, potem Gogety. Po rozdzieleniu i zjedzeniu przez Gokū 4-gwiazdkowej kuli Pan informuje dziadka o pojawieniu się kuli na jego czole i dalej ogląda walkę. W czasie ucieczki Trunks powierza jej Satana i leci walczyć. Goten łapie upadającego Gokū, smok odrzuca go wiązką Ki, potem oddaje mu energię potrzebną do przekroczenia poziomu SSJ4. Po chwilowym zwycięstwie gratuluje ojcu wygranej, cieszy się. Podczas dalszej walki obserwuje jej przebieg. Pomaga kupić Gokū i Vegecie czas potrzebny do scalenia i atakuje smoka, ale zostaje pokonany, później obserwuje walkę, w trakcie, której zabiera Chichi z pola walki dalej, by mogli oglądać bój z bezpiecznej odległości. Podczas dalszej ucieczki przed złą energią smoka powierza Chichi Ūbowi i leci pomóc Gokū i Vegecie. Zajmuje smoka by Son mógł stworzyć Genki Damę. Jest obecny gdy pojawia się Shén Lóng. Tutaj wraz ze swoim bratem Son Gohanem i przyjacielem Trunksem pomaga Gogecie zniszczyć Yī Xīng Lónga. Po walce pociesza matkę rozczarowaną odlotem Gokū i cieszy się z dobrego jedzenia, która ta chce przygotować. Vegeta prosi Pan by zachowała je na pamiątkę. 100 lat później Pan, jako babcia ogląda turniej, gdzie walczy Gokū Junior, wyjawia Pakko kim jest, spotyka mamę Vegety Jr., przeciwnika wnuka. W trackie finału zauważa swojego dziadka, goni go, ale ten znika w tłumie, wstający ludzie zasłaniają jej walkę i kobieta nie wie kto wygrał. Odcinki *001. Dlaczego Smocze Kule zniknęły? Nowe wcielenie Gokū *002. Pan wylatuje w kosmos *003. Terror na Olmeck. Planeta kupców *004. List gończy za Gokū *005. Gokū vs Ledgic. Opuszczamy Olmeck *006. Planeta wielkich zwierząt. Jak wyrywanie zębów *007. Czarodziejskie wąsy. Trunks panną młodą *008. Zounama sprzymierzeńcem. Moc wąsów *009. Lord Lude. Nie tylko Gokū szuka smoczych kul *010. Dziki taniec w kosmosie. Tańcz i atakuj *011. Przekleństwo Lorda Lude. Pan zamieniona w lalkę *012. Ostatnia wyrocznia Lude. Lude zaczyna działać *013. Człowiek za kurtyną. Tajemniczy Doktor Myū *014. Kontynuacja walki. Doskonały rytm sposobem na Lude'a *015. Początek końca. Pan robi na złość i odchodzi *016. Tajemnica Gila. Burzliwa przeszłość Gila *017. Zagrywka Pan. Pan bierze sprawy w swoje ręce *018. Nieoczekiwana moc. Gokū wpada w złość *019. Powstanie generała. Transfer Trunksa *020. Źródłem mocy jest Rirudo. Ruchome ściany *021. Ujawniona tajemnica. Gokū w pułapce *022. Tajemnica Baby'ego. Mutant *023. Dragon Ball GT 23 Ukryte niebezpieczeństwo!? Wrak statku i tajemniczy młodzieniec *024. Odkrycie prawdy. Nie szata zdobi człowieka *025. Przybycie Baby'ego. Mały mutant ląduje na Ziemi *026. Polowanie na Saiyan. Bratobójcza walka *027. Atak Vegety. Interwencja Vegety *028. Światowy problem. Powrót *029. Upadek Saiyan. Straszliwa zdrada *030. Gra po życiu. Piekielna niespodzianka *031. Uderzenie z zewnątrz. Między dwoma światami *032. Powrót Ūba. Stary znajomy *033. Opowieść o ogonie. Powrót wielkiej małpy *034. Powrót do gry. Niespodzianka *035. Wniebowstąpienie Gokū. Czwarty stopień *036. Atak Tsufula zmienionego w goryla. Role się odwróciły *037. Ostatni bastion starego Kaiō. Podwójny nokaut *038. Obligacje rodzinne. Zmartwychwstanie Super Saiyanina *039. Baby pochowany. Baby unicestwiony *040. Decyzja Piccolo. Ważna decyzja Piccolo *041. Kurtyna opada. Kto będzie następcą Satana? *042. Niebezpieczne połączenie. Giń Gokū! Mówią potężni wrogowie wracający z piekła *043. Odrodzenie Cella i Freezera. Odrodzenie potężnych wojowników z piekła: Cella i Frezera *044. Dwa razy C17. Dwa w jednym *045. Najprostszy pomysł Piccolo. Gokū! Czekają na ciebie *046. Gra o wysoką stawkę. Potworna walka *047. Najlepsza nagroda. Unicestwienie Super 17 *048. Cieniste smoki. Nowy wróg - Czarny Smok *049. Dwugwiazdkowy smok. Porażająca technika Dwugwiezdnego Smoka *050. Pięciogwiazdkowy smok. Pięciogwiezdny Smok - Elektryczny Potwór *051. Sześciogwiazdkowy smok. Fala uderzeniowa Pan *052. Siedmiogwiazdkowy smok. Pan w niebezpieczeństwie *053. Powiedz do widzenia. Czy Pan zginęła? *054. Czterogwiazdkowy smok. Słoneczny Wojownik *055. Serce księcia. Plan Vegety *056. Trójgwiazdkowy smok. Bracia Smoki: ogień i lód *057. Jednogwiazdkowy smok. Niepokonana moc *058. Połączenie cienistych smoków. Potężniejszy niż Super Wojownik czwartego poziomu *059. Vegeta Super Saiyanin 4. Vegeta przeobraża się w wielką małpę *060. Fuzja Super Saiyan czwartego poziomu. Potężny Super Gogeta *061. Ograniczenia mocy. Gokū połyka Czterogwiezdną Kulę *062. Ratunek dla Gokū. Nieoczekiwany sprzymierzeniec *063. Uniwersalni sojusznicy. Gokū ratuje wszechświat *064. Zanim się znowu spotkamy. Żegnaj Gokū, może kiedyś się spotkamy * Odcinek secjalny: Dragon Ball GT: Historia poboczna o Gokū! Symbolem odwagi jest Sì Xīng Qiú Zespół pracujący * Reżyserzy: Minoru Okazaki, Osamu Kasai, Hidehiko Kadoda, Hiroyuki Kakudou, Junichi Fujise, Kazuhito Kikuchi, Mitsuo Hashimoto, Osamu Kasai, Shigeyasu Yamauchi (odc. 15), Takahiro Imamura, Yoshihiro Ueda. * Producenci: Kōji Kaneda (Fuji TV), Kōzō Morishita, Seiichi Hiruta (Toei Animation). * Scenarzyści: Atsushi Maekawa, Aya Matsui, Daisuke Yajima, Junki Takegami (5 odcinków), Masashi Kubota. * Projekt postaci: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru. * Muzyka: Akihito Tokunaga. Muzyka * Opening: "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku". ** Wersja 1. - odcinki 1 - 26. ** Wersja 2. - odcinki 27 - 64. * Ending ** "Hitori ja Nai": odcinki 1 - 26. ** "Don't You See! ": odcinki 27 - 41. ** "Blue Velvet": odcinki 42 - 50. ** "Sabitsuita mashingan de ima o uchinukō": odcinki 51 - 64. Ciekawostki Dragon Ball GT, tak jak pozostałe serie czerpie inspiracje z popkultury: *Zamrożenie Trunksa, Pan i Gokū w karbonicie to motyw zaczerpnięty z Gwiezdnych Wojen George'a Lucasa. Podobnie wygląd niektórych planet np. pustynna planeta zamieszkiwana przez ogromne skolopendry przypomina Tatooine. *Podczas walki ze Złym Smokiem jego energia powodowała gnicie Ziemi. Jego moc powodująca rozkład wszystkiego i padający deszcz przypominała ciemność z gry komputerowej Silent Hill firmy Konami. *Rirudo jest wzorowany na robocie z drugiej części filmu Terminator. Galeria DBGT Logo (01-64).png|Logo w czołówce. Odcinki 01-64 Logo DBGT (FUNimation).png|Logo DBGT zaprojektowane przez FUNimation GokuSSJ4.jpg|Goku Super Saiyanin 4 Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Dragon Ball Kategoria:Dragon Ball GT Kategoria:Do podzielenia na sagi Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania